Demon Meets Yōkai
by Yuuko-kun
Summary: I thought my stay here in London would be boring, but then I saw a boy and his butler. The butler was no ordinary butler though. I followed them and I decided to live in the boy's mansion without permission. And thus my days of boredom came to an end and life with the Phantomhive family began.
1. Chapter 1

When doing these chapters I think I'm going to focus on following the manga and a bit of the anime. You know, like adding in small details or fillers? Anyways Enjoy?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meeting That Butler, and Young Master**

Another day in London and I was staring through a window of a toy shop, what caught my attention was a stuffed toy rabbit. It looked cute, but not as cute as the pet cat I had back at home.

Just as I was about to turn and leave, a young boy came running to the window and said, "Look mommy! Funtom's Bitter Rabbit! Its a new one!"

"Oh you, didn't I just buy you candy?" said a woman who seemed to be the boy's mother.

Funtom? is that the company that made this toy? Bitter Rabbit? what kind of naming sense was that? More like Sweet Rabbit. I turned and began walking away from the store. I sighed, another boring day here in London, I wonder if I made a mistake in coming here instead of going to Beijing.

I sighed once more, but then a sudden chill covered my body. I froze and stared at the man who had just walked by. Strong!.. yet why did it seem like he was serving that weak looking eye-patch boy who also walked by? Oh! he even called the boy Young Master! is he a noble? Wow! This is the most interesting thing I've found since I've come to London!

It didn't seem like that demon noticed me at first, I think. Hopefully not, I'm pretty confident with erasing my presence around others. I hopped onto the roof of the carriage without making a sound and sat down. I wonder how long this ride will be?

* * *

An hour or so passed by and I was enjoying the passing green scenery. It was strange that the powerful demon who was driving the carriage didn't notice me during the entire ride. I mean, I'm only like a metre away! Or maybe this guy is ignoring me? Eh, oh wells.

After another 30 minutes a big mansion came into view. Wow! So this is how a European styled mansion looks like! Incredible! Maybe I should have a European styled building built if I ever go back home? Haha, well, if I ever get back my position that is. I nodded, It'll be a piece of cake sinc- ah, the carriage stopped. I tilted my head up and stared at the mansion in front of me.

Uwoo! It's even bigger than how I imagined it to be! But, something's strange, to keep a mansion nice and clean wouldn't you need a lot of maids or butlers to do the job? Yet I only sense 5 other human presences inside the mansion. Strange very strange. I hopped off the carriage and followed behind the demon and the kid.

As the demon butler opened the door the kid stopped and his jaw dropped. Serious expression he had suddenly changed to a hilarious one. His face! Pffft, priceless! Oh my! The demon too! I tried not to laugh, but what made them so shocked? I looked through the door and saw sparkles and things that looked out of place in the foyer. Bunnies? ribbons? balloons? hearts? I assumed that those weren't there originally since it didn't really suit the 'Young Master'.

"SEBASTIAAAAN!" Yelled two blondes and a redhead and charged right up to the demon named Sebastian.

"What in the world is this?" Sebastian asked. Oh my oh my, his voice!... Ok stop, stop with the thoughts.

"Or rather... why are you dressed like that?"

"Go ask that crazy girl!" The older human male pointed his thumb towards a large door.

"Crazy girl...?" The Young Master questioned. Sebastian walked towards the door and the young master followed. Of course, I followed too. Upon opening the door, the sound of a young girl talking was heard. Sebastian, the young master and I peaked through.

"These ribbons are good too... but these satin roses are the cuuuutest! I hesitated a little... but like I thought, you wearing that is.. totally adorable! You look like Antoinette!" said a blonde girl with curls.

I'd have to agree, that old man looks very cute with that wig and ribbon. Hm? that old man looks like... could it be?

The girl turned her head towards my direction, "Ah!" she gasped, "Ciel! I wanted to see youuuu!" I took a step back and watched as the girl dashed towards Ciel, the Young Master, and hugged him.

"E-Elizabeth!" Ciel cried out as he was squeezed by Elizabeth. My my, that young lady is quite strong.

"Miss Elizabeth"

"Oh my, Sebastian, good day!" Elizabeth greeted and bowed.

"It's been a while since I've laid eyes on you" He greeted back.

"I have a souvenir for you too!"

"Eh?" I almost laughed out loud at what happened just now. My goodness! If I had a camera then I would of taken a picture of the scene before me!

Out of no where, Elizabeth brought out a pink bonnet and put it on Sebastian. I see that the other servants were laughing too, but then quickly silenced by Sebastians death glare. Uwa, scary but funny too. Forever this image shall be imprinted into my memory, I thank you for this wonderful scene.

I began to not pay attention to the conversations going on, even though I can hear a few things that might be important to remember. I look around the room, this room is nice, despite being decorated by random things. Maybe I should stay here from now on. The people living here are very interesting! So everyday might be interesting too! I put my hands on my hips and nodded. Alright! From today onwards, I shall live here! Thats official!

First off let's explore the mansion! If I'm going to live here then I should learn my way around here. I began walking off in a random direction, leaving behind Ciel, Sebastian and the rest.

Ah! I forgot! They don't even know I'm here. I should introduce myself later shouldn't I? I stopped walking and crossed my arms. Hm, maybe after exploring and tea. I nodded and continued walking down a hall.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 1! I'll definitely continue this probably but I don't know when I'll post the next chapter haha. Depends on my motivation or people who want me to continue this or something. Same thing for my other stories.

Well, thats it for now! See you again on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all, thanks for reading chapter 2! I was really surprised at the reviews I got haha, Thanks! I didn't expect that many. Oh and I won't reveal my gender teehee. You can guess though.

Anyways, I forgot to mention that last chapter I purposely made it so you wouldn't know what gender the MC was lol. But actually, many of you can probably tell by the story picture when I finish drawing it and set it as the cover pic.

Oh and another thing there a review saying that Yokai is the japanese word for demon/ghost. Well, to answer that (even though I know that person probably won't be reading this chapter I'll just clarify it for everyone), it's wrong, kinda, but on the right track-ish. The word 'Yōkai' can mean various things and not just demon/ghost. Like natural/mysterious phenomenas. It's kinda too long to explain so you can google up and go to the page and search the for post "What does Yokai mean in English?" the site is very interesting if I must say. I'll probably will forget about this as I continue on with this story LOL. By the way, isn't the japanese word for ghost Yurei?

Ok! Sorry for talking too much, I'll talk to you guys later at the end of this chapter. So enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Green Tea, Familiar Name, And an Unpleasant Way to Wake Up**

It's been more than 30 minutes since I've entered Ciel's mansion and started exploring. Man, I don't think I've explored a third of this place yet! I opened another door and looked inside, then shutting it. I'm getting thirsty now, wheres the kitchen?

After walking for another few minutes I heard voices coming from a room. Hm? I walked towards the sound and found myself infront of a large brown door. I pressed my ear against the door frame and listened.

"Your instinct for dance is not so much lacking as catastrophic, Young master. You mustn't simply hang off of me." Said a familiar voice.

"You're just too tall!" yelled another familiar voice.

Was that Sebastian and Ciel? Why are they dancing? Fufu, seems like Ciel isn't so good at it though. I know eavesdropping is bad but hey, its fun and I could learn some useful information.

"Most importantly, you must first do something about that glum expression. Its rude to a lady." I heard Ciel groan.

"Here, smile, as if you're having fun"

"LET GO!" Ciel screamed.

"Young Master.."

"Anyway, I've... I've...forgotten how to smile like I'm having fun.."

I stopped pressing my ear against the door and leaned on the door with my back. Forgotten how to smile huh?... Reminds me of me back then. I wonder how can a kid like Ciel not know how to smile? Unless he's gone through something that traumatized him then I would understand. I pushed myself off the door and began walking away. Like me, maybe one day you'll be able to smile, Ciel.

Man, all this reminiscing of the past is starting to get to me, wheres the kitchen? I need a drink! After another minute or so I finally found it. It was on the first floor... Well, ok, that was kind of obvious, but hey! Maybe there are places where they have their kitchen on the 2nd floor right?!

I began rummaging through the cabinets looking for a tea set and some tea leaves. I hope theres green tea it's my favourite. Ah ha! found them! Wow, this is pretty high green quality tea isn't it? Should I use this?... I mean.. Ciel... I don't want too waste such...

Ah, who cares! Its not like Ciel drinks green tea every day right? and I can see that theres a bunch of other tea leaves lined up here. No one will notice! I began humming as I prepared my green tea.

* * *

Stare... Currently right now, I feel left out. Here I am sipping on some green tea by the railings of the stairs I watch down below. Everyone but Sebastian and I were dancing. Well Sebastians providing the music. Earlier I planned to go to a nice room I found that had books to read. But then, Ciel and Sebastian came as I was walking up to the 2nd floor. Ciel was dressed nicely too so I wondered what that was about, so I followed. And so here I am feeling left out and depressed. Everyone is having so much fun... If only I introduced myself earlier!

Seems like Ciels gotten the hang of dancing now. I think its called, Waltz? I'm not too familiar with the western culture since all this time I've been living in the east. And Sebatians pretty good with the violin if I must say. It goes well with the tea.

Earlier, when Ciel was having some drama with Elizabeth, he said his name was Ciel Phantomhive.

... Ciel Phantomhive... where have I heard of that name? Ciel? No. Phantomhive? The name certainly sounds familiar but I can't seem to remember. It's probably something from long ago. I'll probably remember soon enough during my stay here. I yawned and stretched. Now then, I guess I'll go return the tea cup to the kitchen and find a nice room with a nice bed to sleep on. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

* * *

A room a room~ wheres a nice room with a nice comfy bed? I skipped down the hallway, opening and shutting doors to check if there was a bed. If there was a bed then I'd test the bed out by jumping, rolling and lying on it. Of course, I messed up the blanket after that and didn't bother fixing it. It's not that the butlers and the maid would go to every single bedroom just to clean it every day right? So far all the beds were pretty good, but! I just know! theres an even better one! It took another 8 minutes before finding the so called, comfiest bed in the house.

I flopped myself onto the bed and lied on my stomach. Uwa~ this soft feeling, I feel like I can fall asleep right now... No need for covers, my haori is warm enough...zzzz.

* * *

It was night and Ciel prepared to go to bed.

"You seem to be quite enjoying yourself" said Sebastian as he helped Ciel button up his shirt.

"Don't be a fool" Ciel said and touched where his ring had once been and gasped.

"Which of us is the fool?" Sebastian asked.

Sebastian grabbed Ciels hand and covered them with his, "This is important to you isn't it? And yet you showed off for Lady Elizabeth." Moving his hands away revealed a ring that Ciel threw, and was now resting upon his thumb once again. Ciel gasped.

"This is..."

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much sin't worth his salt." Sebastian said with a proud tone. "This ring, exists to be on your finger, please cherish it."

"Thats right, this ring witnessed the death of many masters" Ciel stared at the ring on his thumb.

Ciel brought his hands to his head, "My grandfather, my father... and I'm sure it will be present at my death too" Ciel closed his eyes, "It's heard the dying screams of the family heads over and over. When Close my eyes, I can hear them... those wretched voices..."

"I thought to myself, 'If I throw away the ring, maybe I'll stop hearing them.' Ridiculous, isn't it?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian stared at Ciel with a somber face and sighed, "Goodness, look at how high the moon has risen. You'll make yourself sick this way, please get some rest."

"Yea.." Ciel moved his hand and touched something.

"Ugu.." A mysterious sound was heard. No, it was more like a groan.

"?!.." Ciel quickly removed his hands and jumped off the bed. Sebastian immediately stood in front of Ciel. Both were staring at the now visible figure on Ciel's bed.

Sebastian was utterly confused, how could he had not noticed the unknown person on his master's bed? Better yet, notice an unknown presence in the house.

Ciel was also confused, how did Sebastian, a powerful demon who had enhanced sense not notice and report about this person.

* * *

"Ugu.." I felt someone putting a bit of pressure on my back/side of my stomach. It tickled. I slowly got up from the bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked to the side and saw Sebastian and Ciel staring in my direction. Or was it me?

...

CRAP, I LET MY GUARD DOWN. DAMN THIS BED. I began sweating and raised a hand.

"Ah-uhm, good morning? or night? My, what a comfy bed you have here Young Master." I let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Haha! you thought I would reveal the name of the MC in this chapter? But no! I did not! haha! Kay, sorry about that. Don't worry I'll reveal it in the next chapter. Review if you'd like.

Anyhow, See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Welcome to chapter 3! Man getting reviews are nice, Thank you! You may or may have not noticed, but I kinda cut down the dialogue a bit during some scenes. If you've read the manga or watched the anime and remember some scenes, you might know what I'm talking about. I don't really know if I should type out a long dialogue between two characters because it might be boring for the readers. Since I'm like following the series and some other fanfics are like that too, its like retyping the the same thing for the readers to read. Ya get what I mean? Well, I feel like doing that kinda stuff when needed. But I want to hear the readers of this stories opinion. Do you want long dialogues that happened in the anime? Or just want me to do whatever I want? lol, even if its 1 reply to this question its fine or even none. I was just wondering.

Oh and another thing, sometimes when I visit my own page my avatar picture changes to my old picture?... Is it just me that sees it? lol. And then the cover of this story is gone too or it changes?...

Anyways, on to the next chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Wait, I Can Explain...Actually I'm..**

Great, I messed up on my first stay here. Who knew this was Ciel's bedroom? Complimenting his bed didn't help either! Well, that was the only thing that came to mind though. Ahhhh, this is bad, Ciel's glare is scary, if glares can kill, then I probably died a couple of times.

"Sebastian" Ciel said with an ordering tone.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian replied and took a step forward.

This is bad, sure I can be on par with this demon, maybe... but I don't want to fight! it's too much of a pain! And I don't want my clothes to get ruined too.

I put out a hand in front of me, "W-wait! I don't mean any harm! I swear! I have a reason to why I'm here!" Ok, that last part, my reason for being here was pretty childish though. Ugh, but this doesn't really sound convincing does it?

"Hm, It doesn't seem like shes lying, I don't sense any bloodlust from her, what should we do Young Master?" Nice Sebastian! good job!

"Interrogate her, find out who she is and why shes here" Ciel replied.

I jumped up and stood on the bed, "Wait just a moment boy!" I pointed at Ciel, "Its already late in the night and you need to sleep! It's bad for a kid like you to sleep late! Right Sebastian? Ciel is your Master, and the Master's health is top priority!" I know this isn't really helping me in this situation, but I'm kinda fond of kids, and thus, I worry for Ciel's health.

"Wha- whos a kid?!"

"True, just as she said, you must sleep Young Master, it would be terrible if you get sick" Sebastian agreed with me. Ciel gaped at him.

"Yup and thats why you should let Sebastian do the interrogating! You should sleep!" I hopped off the bed and made my way to the door.

Ciel brought a hand up to his head and sighed in annoyance, "Fine... but Sebastian, stay by me until I fall asleep.." Ciel got on his bed and went under his covers and mumbled.

"My my, you would display weakness in front of me?"

"Its just an order."

Sebastian gave a small chuckle. Well... this is kind of getting awkward for me. I was standing by the door and this conversation had nothing to do with me.

Sebastian walked to Ciel's bedside and kneeled, "I'll stay by you always, young master...until the end."

"Uhm, I'll go wait in the hallway. I promise I won't run away." I said. Sebastian gave me a quick glance and nodded, and stood by Ciel's side.

I slightly bowed and quietly opened the door and exited, closing the door as quiet as possible. I leaned against the wall beside the door and exhaled. Uwa, that was pretty tense. I glanced at the door beside me. This will probably be awhile...

After 10 minutes of fiddling with my hair and haori, Sebastian came out of the room. He stood facing the door for a moment in thought. I raise a brow, what's up with him? Then, he raised a hand and covered his face and chuckled and had a small smirk on his face. It only lasted for a brief moment though.

"Now then Miss intruder, let's go somewhere where we could talk" He gave me a smile that looked normal to any other person, but for me, it was scary, I could feel the hostility radiating from him. I gave a nervous laugh and followed him.

* * *

Currently right now I was sitting on an chair opposite from Sebastian. Kindly enough, Sebastian made tea and prepared some cookies! how nice of him.

"So, would you be kind enough to explain who you are, and why you're here? I can tell that you are not human" Sebastian narrowed his eyes and they glowed a fuchsia colour. Uwa, what a pretty colour.

I put down my tea and gave a smile, "My name is Izumi Rei, a Yōkai. I came from Japan you see." I introduced myself. Wait, don't people here say their first name first then their family name?

"Ah sorry, I'm just so used to saying my family name before my first name, Rei Izumi is my name! You can call me Rei! No honorifics please!"

Sebastian gave slight chuckle, "Well then Rei, why did you come to the mansion and how did you enter without being detected?"

I used a cheerful tone, "Ah, you see, I came from Japan to London on a... vacation or something like that. Before I came to this mansion, life in London was boring. But then! I saw you with Ciel in town."

My voice suddenly dropped a pitch, "I thought, why would a powerful demon like you would make a contract with a young boy like him." I leaned forward to grab a cookie and took a bite out of it.

"It interested me, so followed you guys and hopped onto the carriage you were driving and hitched a ride! I thought if I followed you two, maybe I'd find something entertaining, haha" I change my voice back to a cheerful one.

"Fufu, as for how I managed to get past your enhanced senses, well, I'm from a race of Yōkai who can easily do that, well, probably only the elders and I can probably to it. The inexperienced brats of my kind are no match for you."

"I see, so what kind of Yōkai are you?" Sebastian look a tad bit impressed and asked.

"A Nurarihyon!" I said with a proud tone. Sebastian looked at me with a deadpan expression. I can imagine Sebastian thinking of an old man in a Japanese style house drinking tea.

Sebastian coughed, "Well, certainly I've heard of your kind before, but I've never encounter one.

I laughed, "Well, now you've met one! Usually, one doesn't really go travelling but I'm different! I'm sick of home because its boring there now. I wanted to experience something new and find something that I wouldn't find in Japan!"

"Is that so?" Sebastian said with a smile, "Well, I suppose you are not a threat. But I think you've seen enough of the mansion, I don't think the Young Master would want you to be here."

"Ehhh! Wait why? What I do? wait, can't you let me stay here for another day? I want to see the daily lives of the Phantomhive household! please?" I gave Sebastian the best puppy dog eyes I could.

"Hm, I suppose you could, only for a day yes?" Sebastian asked. I nodded.

"Very well then. Now then, tomorrow will be a busy day so I need to prepare. Rei, you can stay here for now" Sebastian started to take away the tea set and cookies.

"Ah, Sebastian, can I follow you instead? I want to see what you do as a butler"

"Very well, but please do not interfere and only observe." I nodded and followed behind him.

"Ne~ne~ Sebastian whats your full name? I never found out" I asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis" he answered.

Sebastian Michaelis huh... has a nice ring to it! I started humming and then I suddenly realized something. I stopped walking and scratched the back of my head.

"?" Sebastian noticed me stopping and stopped too.

"Oh! Sebastian I forgot! I uh, kind of messed up the bed covers in some of the guest rooms, haha... sorry..." I totally forgot about the mess I made while looking for a bed. Sebastian sighed.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

I stared at the woman in front of me. Shes certainly not human, otherwise I would of noticed her right away. If she were to be seen by any other human male, she would be considered a jaw dropping beauty. Even for me, she's quite the beauty compared to other demonesses I've seen in my life, I think shes could be on par in terms of beauty with them. Shoulder length black hair with the tips being a mix of grey and then white, golden eyes, a black haori over a white kimono. She also has this dominating aura around her too. Quite a bewitching sight. I began to question her.

"My name is Izumi Rei, a Yōkai. I came from Japan you see." A Yōkai from Japan? that's rare. Why would a demoness from Japan be here in England?

"Ah sorry, I'm just so used to saying my family name before my first name, Rei Izumi is my name! You can call me Rei! No honorifics please!" I chuckled, it feels like I'm talking to a kid. I asked her another question.

"Ah, you see, I came from Japan to London on a... vacation or something like that. Before I came to this mansion, life in London was boring. But then! I saw you with Ciel in town." Oh? so she followed us back to the mansion from London?

"I thought, why would a powerful demon like you would make a contract with a young boy like him." Rei's voice suddenly changed from a cheerful tone to a serious one. What an alluring voice. Rei leaned forward and grabbed a cookie and took a bite out of it. Then changed back to a cheerful tone.

"It interested me, so followed you guys and hopped onto the carriage you were driving and hitched a ride! I thought if I followed you two, maybe I'd find something entertaining, haha"

"Fufu, as for how I managed to get past your enhanced senses, well, I'm from a race of Yōkai who can easily do that, well, probably only the elders and I can probably to it. The inexperienced brats of my kind are no match for you." Hou? I guess shes lived for quite a long time, but probably not as old as I am. And a race of Yōkai that can bypass my detection? I wonder what it could be. So, I asked.

"A Nurarihyon!" she said with a proud tone. Nurarihyon? Usually they are depicted as an old man who would sneak into ones house and drink their tea and are hard to catch. But... If I can recall, I believe they are a race of Yōkai who can alter a persons perception of reality and also having control over dreams and illusions.

We talked for another couple of minutes before I started cleaning up the dishes, it seemed that she wanted to stay for another day. Of course, I allowed it since I wanted to see the Young Masters reaction when he sees that I did not get rid of this uninvited guest of ours. I allowed her to follow me with the condition that she does not interfere with my work.

"Ne~ne~ Sebastian whats your full name? I never found out" she asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis" I answered back. I wonder if she always acts like this. She nodded and starting humming. and then suddenly stopped and froze in place.

"?"

"Oh! Sebastian I forgot! I uh, kind of messed up the bed covers in some of the guest rooms, haha... sorry..." She let out a nervous laugh. I sighed.

My, this is going to be a busy night.

* * *

Hello again! what did you think our MC here was? Lol some of you might know what I'm mixing here kinda. -coughnurarihyonnomagocough- It kinda just came to me you know? and I was re-reading the series for fun too lol. I might add other things that probably won't make sense for a regular Nurarihyon lol.

Most of this story is going to be in Rei's POV. While sometimes I'll make it someone elses POV.

Welp, see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to my readers of DmY! Welcome to chapter 4! If it weren't for reviews then I wouldn't really be updating this often lol. Even if its just one. Don't wanna let people down!

Oh and whenever [ _..._ ] appear in the dialogues, then it means a character is talking in Japanese.

On with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: 1 Day Observation! Then I'll leave... Pfft.**

It was morning and the bird were chirping. It was time to wake up.

Curtains opened and shined through the window. Ciel groaned.

"For today's breakfast, poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. To go with it, we have either toast, scone , or pain de champagne. What would you like?" Sebastian said as he prepared tea for Ciel.

"Scone." Ciel tiredly said.

"Whats today's schedule?"

"After breakfast is a visit from , the authority on the history of the Roman Empire, and of the Poseidon Company will be here after lunch" Sebastian explain as he help dress Ciel.

"Ah, yes, the man I have manufacturing stuffed animals at the in India?"

"I'm told he's Italian. We will prepare to offer him the utmost possible hospitality. "

Ciel didn't say a word and reached for the tea that was prepared, "This aroma... is it Earl Grey?"

"Yes, from Jackson of Piccadilly." Sebastian answered and bowed slightly, "I shall await you at the dining table" Sebastian turned and began to leave. Just as he turned Ciel quickly grabbed a dart on the table and threw it at him. Sebastian caught the dart between his fingers and turned his head around and glanced at Ciel.

"Yes, my lord? Let's save the games for later." Sebastian smirked. Ciel glared back.

"Indeed, you're right, Sebastian." Ciel said with an annoyed tone.

* * *

"Ouch! Ow!Ow! Ow!" cried a blonde boy with a straw hat as he held the back of his head. He ran to the person who threw a dart to the back of his head.

"Wh-what was the for all of a sudden, Young Master?!" he asked.

Ciel put down his tea, "Actually, you should have seen that coming."

Two large doors opened and Sebastian came in and faced the straw hatted boy, "Finny, have you finished weeding the courtyard?" Then faced the glasses wearing maid, "Mey-Rin, have you washed the sheets?" Then turned and faced a a man with a cigarette in his mouth, "And Bard, weren't you suppose to be preparing for dinner?" lastly he glanced at an older man who was sitting and drinking tea, "Tanaka...well, you are alright as you are."

"Everyone, if you have the time to dawdle about here, use it to do your jobs!" Sebastian yelled.

The trio cried and began running out of the dining room.

"Honestly..." Sebastian took a glance at the direction they ran in. Then he looked at Ciel for a moment and smirked.

Ciel took a scone and bit it, "I almost forgot, what happened with, the intruder we encountered last night?" Ciel asked. He reached for another scone only to find nothing on the plate.

"Ah about that..."

"Yaho! [ _Good Morning Ciel-kun!_ ], lovely weather we have today huh?" A familiar voice was heard. Then a familiar figure suddenly appeared sitting diagonally from Ciel.

* * *

I watched as Sebastian helped Ciel get ready for the day. It was funny how Ciel tried to hit Sebastian with a dart. You won't be able to injure or kill him this way ya know Ciel? He knew that I was in the room and gave me a quick glance before leaving.

I didn't follow after him because I'd probably see him later at the dining room. So I followed Ciel instead. We shortly left after Sebastian left and arrived at the dining room. Four servants I saw from yesterday were here too. Ciel sat down and began to eat while I stood behind him. Of course no one noticed me yet. I secretly took a scone and nibbled on it. Delicious!

After awhile, Ciel suddenly threw a dart towards one of the servants.

Bullseye. The boy cried out and ran towards Ciel, questioning his sudden behaviour. I stifled a laugh, how cute. I reached out and took another scone from the basket.

The door opened and Sebastian came in, he look a bit annoyed. He began calling the servants, asking them if they did their duties or not. Well except for one servant. Judging by three's reaction, they probably didn't do what they were assigned to do. As soon as Sebastian ordered them to do them, they imediately scrambled for the door.

"Honestly..." he glanced at the direction the trio had ran. Then he looked at Ciel. Or rather, me. I a bite of the scone and looked at Sebastian. I smiled and waved. He smirked back.

Ciel took a scone on his plate and bit it. I finished the scone I had and stared at the last one on Ciel's plate. A small prank wouldn't hurt haha. I took the scone.

"I almost forgot, what happened with, the intruder we encountered last night?" he asked and reached for the scone he thought was on his plate, only to find it gone.

"Ah about that..."

This is it!

"Yaho! [ _Good Morning Ciel-kun!_ ], lovely weather we have today huh?" I greeted and I made myself visible to Ciel. Ciel jumped in surprise at my sudden appearance. I waved the scone I took and ate it.

"Sebastian...what is the meaning of this?" Ciel asked, obviously he was angry. Sebastian only smiled.

"You see, she insisted on staying here for today before leaving. She did not seem to be a threat to us, so I allowed her. I did not want to wake you up in the middle of the night in order to ask you whether to allow her to stay or not."

"Yup, so don't worry! I won't cause any trouble while I'm here! By the way, I'm Rei Izumi, a Yōkai! nice to meet you Ciel!" I cheerfully introduced myself.

"Yōkai?..." Ciel questioned.

"Yes, in english terms, she's a demon. But in Japan, people call her kind Yōkai or Ayakashi." Sebastian explained.

Ciel sighed, "Fine, its just 1 day right?" he asked. I smiled back.

"I'm leaving first, Sebastian, clean up." After that, Ciel left the room.

I stood up and began making my way out of the room. I paused in front of the door, "Well, what an interesting bunch you have here in this mansion. I'm going to go explore a bit now." I opened the door. "Oh and thanks for the light breakfast Sebastian~ It was delicious" Sebastian chuckled a bit and I left the room.

Now then, where shall I go?

* * *

I was walking around aimlessly until I saw the maid servant. What was her name again? Rin? MeyMey? I crossed my arms and closed my eyes to think. Hmmm... Mey... Rin? Rin-mey? No... Mey-Rin...? Mey-rin! thats it!

Fufu, I remembered! As expected of me! And so I began observing Mey-Rin. Hm, she seems like a klutz to me. Haha, she so cute. I want to hug her. Ah shes headed somewhere.

Ara? the other two servants are here too! Uhm, it was... Finny and Bard! This must be the servants quarters. Ah its Sebastian, wonder where he's going?

"I wonder if guests comin'?" Bard said and crossed his arms, "This our chance! We won't let him keep lookin' down on us like this! We'll provide above and beyond service that'll make Sebastian's jaw drop!" Bard did an impression of Sebastian dropping his jaw in shock. Pffft, that would be hilarious! The other two jaws dropped in shock.

"No point in lettin' your own jaws drop..." Bard said.

"But, thats a good idea, yes!" Mey-Rin said.

"Right, we can't just depend on Sebastian for everything!" Finny agreed.

"All right then, time to form our strategy!" Bard announced.

"Let's do it!" The trio raise their fists in the air and cheered. Of course I cheered along with them. How fun, how fun, I wonder what they'll do?

* * *

Currently the trio are facing Sebastian after he found out what they did. It was unbelievable! It was way too hilarious! I clutched my stomach and kept my hand on my mouth to keep myself from laughing out loud.

"So, how did this exactly come about?" Sebastian asked with a threatening voice.

The trio admitted their blunder. So apparently, heres what happened. Finny decided to use un-diluted weed killer, thinking that it would get rid of all the weeds in the garden. But then ended up killing all the plants in the garden. Mey-Rin thought of getting out a tea set that was used for guests, but ended up bringing down the cabinet and the cart, while breaking most of the tea sets while she was at it. Bard decided to use a flamethrower to cook a giant chunk of meet and ended up burning it black. Of course after hearing all this Sebastian was not pleased at all.

"Uwaa! We're sorry Sebastian!" Mey-Rin and Finny apologized.

Sebastian was in deep thought now, what will they do now? Then, an idea came to my head. Well, I might as well reveal myself to everyone now.

"Hey, hey, Sebastian! what about doing this?" I explained what I had in mind to him. I appeared so suddenly, even though Sebastian could see me, the trio jumped and screamed. But it seems like I didn't scare the old man drinking tea. What was his name again? Tanaka?

"Wh-who the heck are you?!" Bard asked.

"Me? I'm Rei Izumi! Nice to meet you all. No need for introductions, I already know your names" I smiled. The three started blushing after looking at me for awhile. I wonder why?

"So what do you think?" I ignored them and waited for Sebastian's response.

"That might just work..." Sebastian mumbled. Sebastian straightened up and clapped his hands together.

"Everyone, Listen carefully to what I'm about to say, and act imediately."

* * *

The guest had arrived a few hours ago and now hes having dinner with Ciel. I don't really remember his name. I look down from the window while eating a Donburi. Yup, a Donburi. I suggested to change the garden into a stone one since it was easy to make. I thought Sebastian would make it but he made the three servants do it instead. Which they barely made it on time. I had also suggested to make Donburi for the meal. I just felt like eating one so I suggested it.

Eh? Mey-Rin? you're shaking a lot you know, you ok? I watched as Mey-Rin poured wine for the guest. She completely missed the glass cup and began spreading across the table. I laughed, man! Mey-Rin's the best! A second later, Sebastian instantly pulled the table cloth from the table. I whistled, nice save. It seemed like the guest didn't notice the spilling wine.

I finished my Donburi and rubbed my stomach. Uwa, I'm full. That was delicious. I'll go put this away and take a bath. Hm~hm~ I'm in such a good mood.

* * *

Fuwaa, I feel so refreshed. After a nice warm bath I feel re-energized! I was only wearing my white kimono and I carried my black haori. I began humming, I wasn't humming a specific song, but I just hummed whatever came to mind. Thus making sound a bit weird.

Oh? isn't that the guest? I wonder why he's wandering the halls. He looks a bit frightened. I jumped when he suddenly screamed and ran in the opposite direction. What's up with him? I tiled my head. I sensed Sebastian making his way towards me. I turned around.

"Ah hello Sebastian, I think you should guide the guest back to the room, I think hes lost."

"Fufu, is that so? By the way, would you like some dessert? I was thinking of rewarding everyone for their hard work today." he asked with a smile.

My eyes shined, "Dessert?! Really?! Yay!~ Thank you Sebastian!" fufu, theres no way I'm missing out on this opportunity. Ever since I've tasted the food Sebastian made, I knew dessert would be delicious too!

I followed Sebastian down to the kitchen. Hm? I just heard a scream. Was that the guest? Eh, who cares. Dessert is more important. After a few minutes the Sebastian and I saw the guest crawling in our direction. What is he doing here? Oh, his leg... its messed up, haha. Sebastian stopped walking and so did I. I better hide presence.

Sebastian looked down at the guest, "Where are you going sir?" he asked. The guest let out a whimper and backed up a bit.

"We aren't finished entertaining you yet. We still have to serve dessert."

The guest turned and desperately crawled in the other direction. Sebastian and I followed.

"If you lose a leg, you can only go half the number of spaces anyways, so why not relax and make yourself at home?" Sebastian suggested. Of course the guest did not listen and continued to crawl away.

We entered a dark room, it was the kitchen, to me it wasn't dark since I could see in the dark. The guest seem to have crawled into the oven. I smelled sweets in there... I looked at Sebastian. He only kept a small smile on his face. The oven started heating up.

Sebastian opened the small hole on the oven door and peaked inside, "What an impatient guest you are. To think that you would try to get at the dessert in the oven..." said in a mocking tone.

The guest inside started pounding on the door, "Open up! Please, open the door!" he desperately cried.

Sebastian stood up, "Don't Italians know? Plum pudding, mincemeat pie.. There are many desserts here in England that contain animal fat." Then he closed the small hole.

Seriously? I didn't know that. But does it taste good though?...

"Uh, Sebastian you're not going to serve that to the others are you?" I pointed at the oven.

"Hm? Of course not, I figured something like this would happen and prepared ahead of time " He replied back with a smile. I sighed with relief. Thank goodness.

After the guest left, Sebastian gave the rest of the servants and I dessert. Delicious!

"So, Rei, when will you decide to leave? It's quite late now, so how about staying for the night?" Sebastian asked. I shook my head and ate the last bite of my pie.

"Nah, I think I'll leave now. Also, who do you think I am?" I smirked and gave Sebastian my plate. He raised his brows. I turned my back towards Sebastian and began making my way out.

"For a Yōkai like me, surely there is no one, other than you, who can hurt me. Let alone notice me. The night is my territory." I stopped in front of the front door. Then Sebastian opened the door for me.

I looked at him and smiled, "It's been an interesting stay here. Tell Ciel and the others that I said 'See you soon' all right? "

Sebastian gave a a confused look before smiling, "Of course, I wish you a safe journey, Rei."

And with that, I took a step out the door and vanished from Sebastian's eyes.

* * *

As usual, Sebastian help dress Ciel for bed.

"So, Miss Izumi left already?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, but I think she would prefer if you call her Rei instead, she seems to dislike being called so formally."

"Is that so?..Well, shes not going to be coming back, so it doesn't really matter."

Sebastian nodded and didn't say a word. He bowed and left Ciel's room to prepare for the next day.

* * *

The next few days were back to normal, no disturbances, it was quite peaceful. Another fine day and Ciel was eating breakfast in peace while Sebastian and the others stood by his side, until...

.

.

.

.

BAM

The door was slammed opened.

"[ _Yo! I'm back!_ ]"

"Man, I got lost on my way back to London and back here haha." A familiar voice rang out. Everyone in the room stared in shock at whoever came in. The servant trio cried out greetings towards the visitor, while Ciel stared with a shocked face, and Sebastian had an amused one.

"Y-you! What are you doing here?! I thought you left for good! How did you get in?!" Ciel pointed and cried out.

"Ma,ma, calm down Ciel, didn't I say 'See you soon'? Besides I never promised that I'd leave for good. I only left to go get my belongings back at the hotel I stayed at in London. Besides, even if you wanted me out, I doubt Sebastian could even catch me. I had already decided from the moment I came here, that I'm gonna live here!" Rei took out a fan and fanned herself.

Ciel slumped back into his chair and sighed.

Sebastian quietly chuckled.

Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka warmly welcomed Rei.

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive household, but with a new (unofficial) addition to the family, things will get a bit more livelier.

The head of the house, Ciel Phantomhive.

The demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

The house steward, Tanaka.

The chef, Baldroy, nicknamed Bard.

The gardener, Finnian, nicknamed Finny.

The maid, Mey-Rin.

And now,

The wandering Nurarihyon, Rei Izumi has joined the bunch.

* * *

Finallllllllllllllllllllllllllly done. Man I feel like the first 4 chapters are like the prologue lol. Finishing this kinda took awhile because I was busy in real life haha. I'll probably be busy for the next 6 days ish probably. I'll try to type out half of a chapter or something each day maybe.

I kinda put this episode in front of the other ones, even though this was suppose to be the first episode/chapter, because I thought this kind of event could happen anytime LOL. Just letting you know.

Anyways, Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello! Welcome to chapter 5! bet you didn't expect this one to be so early did you?

Well on with story!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Rat Problem And A Talk With...**

I was walking around the mansion when I saw Bard and the gang hanging around. Hm? they didn't notice me?... Ah. Right, I almost forgot. I had a habit of always concealing my presence, so they don't seem to notice me as I walk closer. Well, might as well give them a scare while I'm at it. I giggled. I walked a bit closer and stood behind Bard. The trio had their backs turned towards me.

"Yo! What's up?" I asked and made myself visible. The trio jumped a bit and quickly turned their heads.

"W-wha-Rei! Jeez! ya gotta stop appearin' outa no where like that! you're gonna give me a heart attack!" Bard said as he put a hand on his chest. Both Mey-Rn and Finny nodded their heads. Tanaka just laughed. Aw, I didn't scare him?

"Haha, sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help it" I apologized with a cheeky grin.

"So, what are you guy up too?" I asked.

"Ah, about that, It seems like we have a rat problem. They've seemed to chew the wires." Bard scratched his head, "I heard they were plaguin' London, but I sure didn't expect them this far out of the city..."

"Is that so? sounds quite bad." Rat problem eh? If I had my cat, then she would of instantly decimated all the rats here. But sadly, I don't have her here.

It was quiet for a while, but then a rat scurried by. Finny grabbed a nearby statue. Eh? Finny-kun what are you doing?

"Rat sighted!" He yelled and chucked the statue towards us. Bard and Mey-Rin scream, while I simpled took a step to the side.

BOOM, landed the statue. Dust flew everywhere. Uwa... Finny, you're really strong for a human. But your aim was a bit off. It seemed like the rat got away.

"It got away, teehee" Finny said. I laughed.

"Don't give me that 'Teehee'! Do you want to kill us too, idiot?! And you! Why are you laughing?!" Bard retorted and then pointed at me.

"Ah, sorry, but that was funny. So, what are your plans for catching the rats?" I apologized and asked.

"Well, it's useless to challenge them head on, so you gotta use this" Bard pointed at his head.

"This?" The others copied Bard.

I chuckled and explained, "What he meant was using your brain to think of a plan to catch the rats."

Bard nodded in approval and began explaining his so called brilliant plan. And soon Mey-Rin and Finny thought of theirs too. Tanaka was holding a net and also gave me one too. I grinned. I could easily catch the rat that was currently scurrying about, but whats the fun in that?

"Alright! Mission start!" Bard said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" The rest of us followed and cheered. Ah~ so fun, so fun. Everyone here is the best!

"Oh! There's another one!" Finny yelled and pointed at a new rat.

"Don't let it get away!" Bard yelled and began chasing it. Finny and Mey-Rin joined as well.

I chuckled at their antics, just like children. I looked at Tanaka who was standing beside me. That's right, I wanted to ask him something.

" [ _Hey Tanaka, your Japanese right? Just making sure._ ] " I asked.

He looked at me and laughed, " [ _Ho, ho, ho, indeed I am, I haven't spoke in my native language in quite a long time, its nice to meet a fellow countryman after a long time._ ] "

" [ _Fuun, is that so?..._ ] " I thought for awhile, maybe I should ask Tanaka about this, seems like hes been with the Phantomhive family for a long time.

" [ _Hey, Tanaka? I want to ask you something_ ] "

" [ _Yes? what is it?_ ] "

" [ _Who were Ciel's predecessors? Ever since I've learned of Ciel's name, the name Phantomhive has always bothered me. I felt as if I knew the name. If you know and is all right with telling me, please, tell me. It's ok if you don't._ ] "

Tanaka was silent, as if in deep thought and then, " [ _Very well, I shall tell you, Ciel's late father, Vincent Phantomhive is Ciel's predecessor, while Vincent's was his mother, Cloudia Phantomhive..._ ]

Vincent... Cloudia?... blurry images and voices appeared in my mind. Ugh... shut my eyes and held my head. I staggered a bit and fell on my knees. Shit. What is this... it felt like my head was splitting in half.

* * *

 _"My name is Cloudia Phantomhive, what is yours?"_

 _"...Rei...Izumi.."_

* * *

" [ _Rei?! are you all right? Are you feeling unwell?_ ] " Tanaka asked with a worried voice. The trio seemed to have noticed me staggering and quickly ran to my side, asking if I was ok.

A minute later the pain had subsided. I panted, "Ahh, yeah, sorry to make you guys worry, it was just a sudden headache thats all." I quickly regained my composure. Acting as if nothing happened. I looked at their faces, they don't seem convinced at all. Then my stomach growled.

"Ah, I think I'll go look for Sebastian for some food. Maybe that's why I had a headache, well, see you guys later! Good luck catching those rats!" I quickly said and disappeared before their eyes. I just hope they don't think too much about it, I don't want to worry them. And so, I quickly made my way towards Sebastian's location.

* * *

Short chapter, yeah I know, I was planning on finishing this arc all together in this chapter but then eh, decided not to. So I'll finish this arc by the next chapter. Nothing much to say at the moment.

Anyways, thanks for reading! and see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6! Man, listening to touhou remixes is great. Get's me into the mood.

Sorry for the delay, but heres the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Silly Ciel, Silly Sebastian, Silly Me**

I walked my way to where Sebastian was. I was in deep thought. What were those blurry images and voices...? That headache came right after I heard those names.. Did I come to England before? No... I don't remember coming here. This is my first time here. I shook my head, ugh, I'll think about this later, food first. I casually opened the door as if I owned the place.

"Hey, Sebastian is there anythi-"

"You're a fine looking man aren't you? Quit serving in this silly country house and come to me!" An unfamiliar voice said.

I stopped my sentence midway when I saw an unfamiliar woman rubbing Sebastian's ass. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Sorry for interrupting" I took a step out of the room and shut the door. I forgot that Ciel had guests today. But wow, I used an arm to lean against the wall while I brought up my other hand to my mouth to prevent myself from laughing out loud. That was way too funny. Ah tears, I wiped them.

A second later the door opened and the woman who was rubbing Sebastian's ass came out. She walked towards me and turned me around.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to try to take Sebastian away from you." She apologized. Eh? wait, is she misunderstanding something.

"I just couldn't help but want to palpate him! Perhaps thats how doctors are!" She said with laughing tone. That's fine if you want to do that, but please don't misunderstand my relationship with Sebastian.

"Ah, wait, you-" I tried to tell her but then she forcefully grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room.

"Mou~ Sebastian! When did you snag such a lovely young lady? Introduce me to her!" This woman...

"Madam Red..." Ciel said, I noticed that Ciel was annoyed.

"I also want to know who this beautiful young lady is." Said an Asian man. Hm? I suppose that man is from China, judging by the clothes he wore. Never mind that, I looked at Ciel and Sebastian for help.

"Madam Red, I'm sorry to ruin your expectations, but Rei is not my lover, she's merely a freeloa-." Sebastian apologized. Just as he was about to finish off his sentence, I ran up to him and punched hard into his stomach. It probably didn't hurt for a demon like him, but it was enough to stop him from finishing the sentence. He gave me an amused look, while I gave a 'Shut up' look.

I turned towards Madam red and the Chinese man and bowed, "Hello, my name is Rei Izumi." I introduced myself and started explaining, "Just as Sebastian said, I'm not his lover or anything like that. I'm just someone who recently started living here thats all."

"Oh, is that so? But you two looked so perfect for each other!" Madam Red said with disappointment. I sweat dropped. Really? Me and him? Sure, he looks attractive and all. But what I'm looking for is... Ah, never mind.

Sebastian chuckled, "Indeed, she's beautiful, and I would be more than willing to accept if she were to ask to be my lover." He said with a smirk, and looked at me. I shivered, like hell I would do that! He clearly said that to get on my nerves. Stop messing with me ! I glared at him.

Madam Red red giggled before she started introducing herself, "Ah, where are my manners? Sorry about that, my name is Angelina Dalles, you can call me Madam Red. And thats my butler over there, Grell Sutcliff." She pointed to a slender man who wore glasses and had tied up long brown hair. He bowed nervously.

"Hi~ I'm Lau! and this is Ran-Mao!" Lau introduced himself and the girl who was sitting close to him. I nodded.

Ciel coughed loudly and gained our attention, "So Rei, what brings you here?" he asks. Oh, I almost forgot.

"Ah, right, I came here to ask Sebastian if there was anything to eat. I'm a bit hungry at the moment" I explained.

"I had a feeling you'd come find me soon, so I prepared before hand." Sebastian said. He walked to the cart and got something. He handed me a plate with a slice of pie on it. My eyes shined. I happily ate the pie. Sebastian chuckled and patted my head. I would of slapped his hand away for doing that, but I'll make an exception this time because the pie was so good.

"So back on topic, you believe the drug trafficker was one of your guests today, my lord?" Lau asked Ciel. He stood up.

"Perhaps."

"You can leave this extermination business to Lau, a rat knows best where the rat's nest is, doesn't he?" Madam Red said.

"I'm a tame guinea pig, actually" Lau said and put a hand on Ciel's head and leaned close, "If the earl orders me not to, I won't do anything uncalled for."

In a flash, Madam Red snatched Ciel away from Lau and held him close. She yelled at Lau, "Hey! Keep your paws off my darling nephew!" Eh? Ciel and Madam Red are related? That's a surprise.

"You wound me. I wouldn't paw at him here." Lau shrugged his shoulders. So you would paw at him somewhere else!? Was what I wanted say, but Madam Red beat me to it. The two continued to bicker, mostly Madam Red being angry at Lau. I noticed Ciel slipping out of the room. I decided to follow. Poor Ciel, he looked so done.

As I exited the room I heard a familiar yell, "It went that way guys!"

"It's there!" I heard said as she dashed past me and Ciel, along with Finny. Did they still not catch those two rats? and what in the world was Finny wearing? Why are you holding two ladles, Bard? Lots of questions came to mind, but i decided not to ask.

I approached Ciel, "Yo, having a tough time?" I asked.

"Yeah, those noisy bunch, I can't deal with them anymore." He said with an irritated voice. I softly smiled.

"But you can't hate them can you?"

Ciel gave a hmph and didn't say a word. Then Sebastian came.

"Young Master, today we'll be having a deep-dish apple raisin pie, It will be ready soon. I assume that you want it to be brought to your room?"

"Yeah, do that." Ciel said and walked away.

"Understood, my Lord" Sebastian put his hand on his chest and bowed. I glanced Sebastian for a moment and then followed Ciel to his study.

"So, why are you following me?" Ciel asked.

"I haven't spent time with you so now's the time!" I answered with a smile. Ciel shook his head.

* * *

I wonder if this was common? Ciel seems to be the type that gets easily kidnapped, haha. Currently Ciel and I are at Azzurro Vanel's mansion. It seemed like he wanted Ciel to give him the location of the so called 'Goods'. Ciel's pretty beat up. Ah, I forgot to explain why and how I'm here. It's simple. I just followed the bad guy after he kidnapped Ciel right in front of me. He didn't even notice me because I had concealed my presence. I usually use this power of mine 24/7 but sometimes I don't . I can choose who can see me and who can't. Pretty neat huh?

I crouched down and stared at Ciel. He stared back.

"Do you want me to help you out of this?" I mouthed.

Ciel mouthed back, "No, I need to take care of some business here." I nodded. Ah I sense Sebastian coming this way. It was just a few minutes ago that he was talking with on the phone. Sebastians pretty fast. The door opened and some men came in. I used this chance to leave the room. I mouthed to Ciel, "Be right back."

After a few seconds of running around the mansion I entered the balcony that was at the front of the mansion. I notice a lot of men running around and surrounding the whole place. Hey look it's Sebastian, when did he get in?

"My, what a fine mansion." I heard him compliment. The reactions of the men with guns were funny.

"Who the hell are you?! How did you get in?!" One of the henchmen screamed. Everyone had their guns aimed at Sebastian.

"You were simply too busy to notice my entry. Ah, my apologies, I represent the house of Phantomhive."

"Everyone shoot him!" many gun shots rang through the air. But none of the bullets hit their target. Sebastian swiftly moved and proceeded to mow down all the small fries.

"Hey~ Sebastian~ Need some help? I can clean up the ones inside for you!" I yelled from the balcony. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Please do so, I'm in a hurry right now because I'll be too late to prepare dinner if this keeps takes too long. I shall meet up with you soon."

"Kay~" This was serious, kind of, dinner being late? Well, not that I mind or anything. I moved to a room where most of the henchmen were stationed and set an illusion. I snapped my fingers, and the men started shooting at each other. I had on the railings of the second floor as I watched the friendly firing party.

"Gyaaa! Why are you guys shooting at each other?!" I heard some similar cries.

"Die! Hahaha!" Bang, the guy was shot.

"I got you!" Bang, another one was shot. What were they seeing you're asking? Well, they see Sebastian, the intruder. Whoever they looked at turned into Sebastian, so, as a result, they shoot. In just a minute everyone was dead. The door opened and Sebastian came in. I jumped down to greet him.

"Yo! just in time, I just finished here. Let's go pick up Ciel!"

Sebastian looked around the room. Dead bodies lay everywhere.

"Ah, I just made them shoot at each other, thats all, if you were wondering." I explained. He nodded and and patted my head as if I were a pet. I was about to swat away his hand but then I noticed something. I kind of enjoyed it... why? I brushed off the thought and began leading Sebastian to Ciel.

* * *

Sebastian and I arrived at the room Ciel was being held captive. Negotiations began. Just as Sebastian brought out a key that Azzurro demanded, a gun was fired and Sebastian got shot in the head. Then more bullets pierced through Sebastian. Sebastian fell to the ground with a thud. I stared at him. This guy... wasn't he the one saying that he was in a hurry? Now hes just messing around by playing dead. I shook my head.

Azzurro started laughing, " Hah! What a fool! I've won this one. Since we're dealing with the queen's watchdog, we won't be holding back." He held Ciel by the hair and used his gun to remove Ciel's eye patch.

"After we get rid of you, everything will be good. With you gone, we'll have our way with dealing in the English market! I'm pretty sure your organs will be worth quite a lot. Haha!" Simply disgusting, I stared at the man in front of me. Theres always these kinds of humans out there. Using every means to get what they want no matter how dirty they have to get. We've wasted so much time here. I want to go back already.

"Oi, Sebastian, how long are you going to lay there? You're wasting time you know. If you're not going to save Ciel then I'm gonna do it." I said as I appeared stand behind Azzurro and Ciel.

Sebastian's fingers twitched, "Goodness gracious, today's guns are so much more efficent. Quite different than the guns of a hundred years ago."

"Wha- who are... what?! Thats impossible!" Azzurro gasped as he saw Sebastian stand up and my sudden appearance.

Sebastian spat out the bullets into his palm, "I'll give these back to you" and then he threw them back at the henchmen, killing them. Without giving Azzurro anytime to react after seeing his men get killed, I grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall. I took out my Wakizashi and cut Ciel free from his binds. He mumbled a thanks. Then I carried him.

" Wha-what are you doing?! let me down! Ow!" Ciel Began to struggle in my grasp. I flicked his forehead.

" [ _Idiot_ ], you're injured. I doubt you can stand on your own from those beatings you took. Shut up and let me carry you." I said. Seeing that my strength was superior to his he gave up and leaned his head against my shoulder. I saw Sebastian trying to surpress a laugh.

Azzurro regained his composure and pointed his gun at Ciel and I. "You damned bitch, who the hell are you?!"

I looked at him with disgust, "Why should I tell you? you pathetic piece of filth. Look what you did to Ciel! This is child abuse!"

Ciel opened his right eye and it glowed, revealing a contract, "This time, the game was quite boring. Sebastian, I order you, kill this man"

"Yes, my lord"

Azzurro scream and threatened," Don-don't come any closer! I'll shoot the brat and the woman!" Sebastian ignored the threat and continued walking closer.

"STAY AWAY!" Panicking, Azzurro fired. It was as if time stopped for a moment before going back to normal.

"Huh?... What the... why aren't they dead?" Azzurro questioned with a panicked voice. Seeing that neither Ciel or I were shot.

"Looking for this?" Sebastian appeared behind Azzurro with a bullet between his finger, "I'll be returning this to you" Sebastian dropped the bullet into Azzurro's breast pocket. A second later, his arm began twisting in an unsightly fashion. He screamed in pain. I began making my way out.

"Hey Sebastian hurry it up! if we leave now, we might be able to make it on time for dinner if we run! and we gotta treat Ciel's wounds."

"Yes, yes, I know." He replied and walked closer to Azzurro.

"Hiii- Wa-wait! come serve me! Be my body guard and I'll pay you five times what he does now. No, ten times! and you can have all the wine and women you want! so-" Azzurro tried to bribe Sebastian. Seriously? You're asking him that? I doubt Sebastian cares about those kinds of things.

"Unfortunately, , I have no interest in the rubbish created by humans." Sebastian cut in, and his eyes glowed,"You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

"As long as my Young Master holds the contract, I am his loyal lapdog. I am bound to my master by a sacrifice, a wish, and a contract. Until the day I take his soul." He explained.

"Unfortunately for you, this is game over" Ciel said.

Azzurro's face paled as he understood what Ciel meant and screamed.

* * *

The sun began setting and now we were walking back home, I was still carrying Ciel because I didn't let Sebastian carry him when he offered to. Ahh~ now Sebastian has to prepare dinner later than usual.

"Hey, Ciel." Ciel glanced at me, " Does everyone else not know that Sebastian is a Demon?"

"Yeah, it would be troublesome if they found out, so you should hide the fact that you're one too, Rei." He replied.

"Hey Ciel." I called again.

"What?"

"Why did you make a contract with Sebastian? Did you make it knowing the consequences?" I asked.

Ciel's face darkened, "Yeah, It was for revenge. To have those who betrayed the Phantomhive family two years ago to face the same humiliation and suffering I experienced."

Ciel looked at me in the eye, as if he was challenging me, "Are you going to stop me? or say anything about it?"

I softly laughed, "No, I have no right to tell you to stop your goal. I might support it actually you know." I flicked his forehead.

"But if you start doing something rash, I might butt in. I've grown quite fond of everyone in the Phantomhive household." I grinned.

"Suit yourself." Ciel said. Sebastian chuckled at our conversation.

We made it back to the mansion safe and sound and the others welcomed us back. Of course they were shocked to see Ciel injured. Ciel lied and said that he tripped while he was out. Haha, oh Ciel, you really didn't want them to worry did you?

"You look so cute, Young Master! Being held like a baby!" Finny pointed out. Ciel blushed.

"P-Put me down now, Rei!" He ordered. Should I listen?... Ciel kept yelling at me. Fine. I let him down.

"Young Master." Sebastian said and kneeled on the ground, "I apologize, I've committed a blunder unworthy of a Phantomhive butler. I do not know how I can atone. The preparations for tonight's dinner are nowhere near complete."

Dinner was served late and the day ended. Today was quite an eventful day, so I went to bed early.

* * *

 _"Why do you pat my head sometimes?"_

 _"Hm? I just felt like it. Do you not like it?"_

 _"No...I don't...mind it...I like the feeling..."_

 _"Fufu, you're so adorable, Rei"_

* * *

Whew. Chapter 6 done! Long chapter this time! It's the weekend woohoo! And I have no school on Monday too! Hey, that rhymed.

Oh for those who don't know, a Wakizashi is a type of japanese sword. Usually the length of the blade is like 30-60 cm. a bit shorter than a katana. I'm making Rei's Wakizashi around 45 cm. Just letting you all know.

Anyways, thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Gooooood morning or noon or night, where ever you are. Sorry for making you wait so long. I decided to read a web novel that I should of read from the moment I saw it (I needed something new to read since I'm waiting for other WNs chs to be translated). Now I'm binge reading Mushoku Tensei which has like 200+ chapters lol. Almost at halfway! Every chapter is long.. kinda. And I'm also busy with summer school. -cry-

Anyways, heres the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Small Talk, Serious Talk and Attempt at Funny Talk**

Today, Ciel received a letter from her majesty, AKA, the Queen of England. I don't know the details, but it seemed that Ciel had been order to investigate something. Supposedly, it seems that the Phantomhive family serves directly under the Queen from what I heard from Tanaka. And so, Ciel and Sebastian went out, leaving the trio and Tanaka to take care of the mansion. Of course, I followed, even though Ciel told me not to. So here we are, at a large building in London, its a bit smaller than the mansion, but it's still big.

Sebastian opened the door for us and we walked in.

"Ugh, there's too many people in London." Ciel complained.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too for a change" Sebastian said, "Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" He asked. It was obvious who Sebastian meant. An image of the four comes to mind. But, Tanaka's never noisy though? We climbed the flight of stairs.

"That's true..." Ciel mumbled. We reached the top and there was a large door. Sebastian opened it.

"For goodness's sake! Where ever do they keep the tea in this place?" A woman's voice was heard. No, it was Madam Red, who was rummaging through a cupboard.

"I can't find it either..." Said another familiar voice. It was Lau, wait Lau, why are you looking inside a vase? I don't think tea leaves are kept in giant vases, is what I wanted to say. Ciel looks shocked and Sebastian has this weird carefree face on. Ah, Grell is also here, and wheres Ran-Mao I wonder. Madam Red and Lau kept chatting about the tea leaves until Ciel decides to cut in.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you doing here?" Ciel yelled. Madam Red, Lau, and Grell stopped what they were doing and turned towards us.

"Goodness, you're early. Oh, and Rei's here too!" Madam Red said and ran over and hugged me. I hugged back. Well, isn't she getting familiar with me fast? Not that I mind it, I like Madam Red.

"Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not come and visit you while I'm here?" said Madam red.

"Hey Earl, I've heard many interesting things happening here" Said Lau.

Ciel looked speechless, I can tell from his facial expression. He must be thinking 'Of the people who I didn't want to see, all of them came...' Well, thats my guess, fufu.

"We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian put a hand to his chest and bowed with a smile on his face. Then he left the room.

Ciel sighed and sat down by the table. Madam Red and Lau joined him at the table and began talking. I saw Grell standing in a corner, he looked lonely. Maybe I can talk to him? I walked towards Grell. He seemed to notice me and flustered.

"Hello Grell, we've never talked to each other right?" I asked with a smile. I leaned on the wall beside him.

"H-hello Miss I-Izumi, and y-yes...uhmm... ah.." Grell stuttered. I giggled, how cute.

"No need for formalities, Rei is fine. You were looking a bit left out, so I thought I could maybe talk to you."

"A-ah, yes.. Rei.. what did you want to talk to me about...?" Grell slightly relaxed but was still nervous. He twiddle his thumbs.

"Hm? I just wanted to talk to you, thats all. And maybe be friends? If you would let me that is. Don't get me wrong, I'm not flirting or anything, haha. I just really want to be friends." I explained with a laughing smile. Grell's eyes widened and blushed. His eyes looked at me as if I were his saviour or something.

"O-of course you can be my friend! To be friends with such a nice person like you! It would be an honour!" he cried.

"Fufu, well, now that we're friends, how about we tell each other some things about ourselves?"

"O-oh uhm, like what for example?"

"Hm, anything I guess. It could be your hobby, favourite food, colour, etc."

"I-I see... then, I like the colour red!... it's such a beautiful colour.."

"Ah, the colour red. Indeed its a beautiful colour. It could represent love, passion, or desire... and many more."Grell nodded repeatedly as if agreeing with me. "Though, it is not my favourite colour, it reminds me of my favourite flower."

"W-which is?" Grell timidly asks.

A nostalgic image of a field of red flowers swaying in the wind, comes to mind, " [ _Higanbana_ ] " I unconsciously said. Then I realized Grell was giving me a confused look.

"Ah, sorry, I accidentally said it in my native tongue." I quickly apologized, "My favourite flower is the Red Spider Lily. Do you know of it?" Grell nods, but as he was about to speak, Sebastian came in with a cart. As he walked in he took a small glance in my direction and quickly went back to pushing the cart. Did he just narrow his eyes at me? He just did. I swear he did. What did I even do?

"Sorry for the wait, Young master and guests, I've prepared tea and snacks." Sebastian said. Is that cake I see on the cart? Way to go Sebastian! I gave Grell an apologetic gesture and quickly walked over to the table and took a seat near Ciel. Sebastian began pouring tea for everyone and handed Ciel and I a piece of cake. The aroma of the tea is nice, I wonder what it is?

"Today's tea is a Jackson's 'Earl Grey' " Sebastian answered as if he heard my question. I'm pretty sure Sebastian doesn't have that kind of power.

Madam Red sighed after tasting the tea, "Its the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference. Grell You should follow his example."

"Y-yes..." Grell timidly replied. It's okay Grell, compared to Sebastian, you're normal while he's a Demon, and this demon tends to do everything perfectly. Well, I don't know how bad you are as a butler, but you can't be THAT bad right Grell?

"Let's talk seriously now" Ciel put down his cup of tea, "I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately."

"You mean what's been going on on the news nonstop lately?" Madam Red asked with a smirk. "However.. what are you planning?"

"This isn't some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special-no, I should say, abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it." Ciel said.

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols." Sebastian started explaining, "It appears a special type of blade was used, she was torn up beyond recognition" Uwa, poor girl. Geez, Mr. Killer! what do you have against prostitutes?!

As I chewed my cake, I noticed that Ciel had slice of fruit I liked on his cake. I stabbed a fruit from my cake and quickly put it on Ciel's plate and took the fruit that I saw. Ciel gave me a 'What in the world are you doing?' face. I smiled back while waving the fruit around with my fork before gobbling it up.

"Scotland Yard and other prostitutes called the murderer, 'Jack the Ripper'. I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London." Ciel explained.

"Fu, so the queen's watchdog has already been dispatched. But I'm not interested. however..." Lau began speaking.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asks.

Lau smiled, "Do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?" Lau stood up and slowly made his way towards Ciel. "I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman."

Lau leaned forward and met eye to eye with Ciel, not that he opened his eyes or anything. How can he even see I wonder.

"Will you... be scared? Earl Phantomhive." Lau asked in a low voice.

Ciel stared back at him with unwavering eyes, " I came here to dispel her worries, don't ask foolish questions."

Lau leaned back from Ciel, "Not bad... that look in your eye is good." Silence filled the room. The atmosphere was heavy.

.

.

.

"Then come take a stroll with me!" Lau energetically said and pulled Ciel out of his chair and began making his way for the door. I sweat dropped, way to ruin the mood Lau.

"Wait a minute!" Madam Red cried, "Seriously! I rarely get to have some afternoon tea with Ciel, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go too. Lau where's the crime scene?"

Lau stopped dragging Ciel, "Hm? Don't you know Madam?... I don't know the way either" I mentally face palmed. Wow, Lau, you impress me every time.

"You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is?!" Madam Red retorted.

Ciel sighed, "Calm down, I know there has to be one person that's been to the crime scene." Lau and Madam Red looked at Ciel with questioning faces.

"At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But its too troublesome to ask the police."

"Then what should we do?" Madam Red asks.

Lau gasps, "Earl.. you don't mean...!" Hm? Does he know what Ciel is planning to do?

"Indeed I do.." Ciel grumbled. I tilted my head, why does Ciel look unhappy? Does he really not like the place we're going to?

* * *

We all stood in front of a sketchy store with a sign that said 'Undertaker'.

"So.. where are we?" Lau asked.

"You just spoke as if you knew about it, didn't you?!" Madam yelled at Lau.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of the Young Master." Sebastian explained. Sebastian opened the door and we entered. The shop was pretty dark and it had coffins lying around.

"Are you here Undertaker?" Ciel raised his voice. Soon, a creepy laugh was heard. I stared at a coffin that was leaning against the wall. The laugh came from inside of it...

"I thought you'd drop by before long." The coffin I was staring at began to open, revealing a long grey haired man dressed in black robe. Lau, Madam Red and Grell were shocked by his reveal. Well, anyone would be shocked by someone coming out of a coffin to greet them.

"Wel~come, my lord" he said in a creepy tone, "Is today the day where you'll enter one of my special coffins?"

"Certainly not. Today I-"

Undertaker put his hand in front of Ciel, stopping him from finishing, "You don't have to tell me, I know. Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help."

"You know something?" Ciel asked.

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea." Undertaker said, but then paused and look at me. From under his long bangs, I noticed his eyes widened. Eh?...

"Undertaker? something the matter?" Ciel said, snapping Undertaker out of his trance.

"Ah, terribly sorry, I was just so entranced by this young lady here, Hihi~." Undertaker said. I looked around, I'm guessing we sit on the coffins?

"Ah, I see, so the funeral parlor is your cover business. How much is the info?" Lau said. Undertaker quickly rushed up to Lau and said in his face.

"I have no desire for any of the Queen's coins!" Undertaker looked at Ciel and move towards him. " Come on, my lord, give it to me! Give me prime laughter! Do that, and I'll tell you anything!" Undertaker said with an ecstatic voice. Oh? I guess Undertaker is like me who likes to hear funny things.

"Freak" I heard Ciel mumble. Well I can't deny that, Undertaker does seem like he has a few loose screws.

"Leave it to me." Lau interjected, "Here's my joke! It's a classic! On which side does a tiger has the most stripes? On the outside! Get it?" Lau dramatically said. No one laughed. Sorry Lau, I'll have to give that one a score of one. One for trying at least.

"If I must.. Madam Red, the belle of Fashionable Society, will tell you her special story!" Madam Red said with a pose. The first word that came out of her mouth, I quickly used my hands and covered Ciel's ears. Madam Red! Ciel is still a kid! is what I wanted to say to her. I then felt Sebastian's hands covering my ears. I looked up and he looked down on me and smiled. I looked away. Madam Red finished her 'story' and Undertaker was still not laughing.

I stepped forward, "Fufu, my turn! For I, who has travelled far and seen many things, from my experience here is your first rate laugh!" I trotted up to Undertaker and whispered in his ear. I stepped back and waited for his response. Undertaker stood still, probably imagining what I had told him. Then he began to tremble and then suddenly bursting into laughter. He laughed hard and fell onto a nearby coffin. Twitching and giggling. I still have a lot more from where that came from!

"Ahahaha... I've seen something... hihi...this is a bliss" Undertaker mumbled.

I looked at Ciel, and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

I looked at the beaker given to me. I've never been given a beaker with tea in it.

"These days, I often get customers who are incomplete." Undertaker said.

"Incomplete?"

"Yes, incomplete... the uterus' are missing, which is quite odd." I cringed, wow thats just... must of been painful... seems like everyone else had the same reaction.

"Though, the killer makes quite a bit of a mess with the body, but the uterus themselves are neatly cut out."

"it was done on a public road, even if it was not a high traffic one, wouldn't an amateur have a difficult time executing such a difficult procedure in the middle of the night?" Sebastian said. That was exactly what I was thinking. So the suspect had to be someone familiar with with operating on human bodies. A doctor.

"You're a sharp one, butler. That's my opinion too." Undertaker agreed. He walked towards Ciel and put an arm over his shoulder.

"First the Ripper slashes their throats with a sharp hand weapon." He gestures towards Ciels neck then his stomach, "Then, cuts this part open.. and takes what's precious to them." Then he poked Ciel with his long finger nail. Fufu, poor Ciel, he looks so bothered.

"I'm sure there will be others killed." He stood up, "People like that don't stop until someone stops them."

"Can you do it, O villainous noble Lord Phantomhive?" Undertaker faced Ciel and asked with a grin.

"On the honour of my family crest, I eliminate anyone who defiles the Queen's garden, without exception. And by any means necessary."

I stared at Ciel and then everyone else. This is going to be a long case. And I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Uwaa finally done. Currently around 2:00 am right now. Haha I should go sleep. Zzzz expect the next chapter to be in a couple o days. Sorry in advance.

See you all next chapter! You know whats next~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello! Chapter 8 is here! Haa, finally, summer school is over. Now I have a lot of time to work on this and other stuff lol. I can finally get back to drawing. Did I mention? I have a DA and Instagram account that i use to upload drawings haha. Though, I've been on a hiatus for awhile because of school. But now I can get back to it!

I've also started working on another story, working on it slowly tho, cause it isn't top priority. It just came to me haha. Oh it isn't another Kuroshitsuji story but a Hunter x Hunter one, just letting you readers know~ maybe you'll be interested?

Haha, anyways on with the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Plans and Preparations**

By the time we got back to the city town house we stayed at, Sebastian had already compiled a list of suspects. He also managed to narrow it down to one suspect. How did he do it that fast? I won't even bother asking. Madam Red and Lau were surprised by his greeting when we came back. Of course, people who don't know who Sebastian really is would be surprised.

Now that we know who the suspect is, we had to do some preparations. In a few days, the suspect will be holding a party. And how would we attend that party? Well, Madam Red said that she would handle it and came up with a plan. It was funny at first but then... it turned into a situation I couldn't get out of.

"So, Lau's role will be my lover, Ciel will by my niece from the countryside, Sebastian will be my niece's tutor, Rei can be my sister in-law as well as Sebastian's lover, if you want Rei, that is, haha, and lastly Grell can be who he is." Madam Red explained. I choked on my tea when I heard my role when she mentioned Sebastian. What?

"No thanks, I think being Lau's sister is fine." I grimaced at the thought of being fake lovers with Sebastian. Madam Red gave be a sad look. Don't look at me like that! I swore I just saw Sebastian smirk at me. I quietly sipped my tea.

Madam Red clapped her hands, "Now then, Ciel and Rei, we need to teach you some etiquette as a lady." I don't mind learning, but it doesn't seem like Ciel wants too, he still seems to be against the idea of being dressed as a girl. Haha, poor you Ciel.

"We also need to find a cute dress that would fit the two of you! ah but that's only for Rei, I already have a dress in mind for Ciel." Eh? Dress? For me? ... Those dresses that English women wear? They look a bit tight... Even Ciel looked a bit frightened. I'm a bit worried.

"Uhm... Madam Red?.. It's ok if you don't find a dress for me. I already have formal clothes prepared in case of these kinds of situations.." I nervously said. Ciel glared at me with envying eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" Madam Red said disappointingly. Were you that excited to go dress shopping for me?!

Sebastian decided to cut in, "But Rei, If you were to wear a kimono to the party, you'd stick out like a sore thumb, it would be more appropriate to wear a dress like all the others." Sebastian you! I glared at him. I saw Ciel smirking. Ciel really wants to drag me down with him huh? I paled.

"O-on second thought, maybe I shouldn't attend, we shouldn't need that many people attending right? I'm good at stake outs so I'll keep an eye on the situation outside, in case the suspect tries and run."

"No, we need you Rei, I heard the Viscount likes cute girls. If Ciel in a dress doesn't work, then maybe you would, I mean you're a natural beauty!" Knowing that now I had no other excuse, I stood up from my seat and slowly moved backwards towards the door. Then I turn and sprinted.

"Don't let her escape!" Ciel and Madam Red yelled at the same time. You two! Why! Seconds after I opened the door, I was held back by strong arms. Sebastian. I thrashed around, in hopes of escaping, but luck didn't seem to be on my side. I stopped, knowing resistance was futile. I looked at Sebastian and pouted. He replied with a wry smile.

* * *

The next day we went out to buy dresses and suits for ourselves. It seemed that Madam Red already had Ciel's dress made, even before this current event. I wonder why?

I looked through the dresses that were displayed, none of them seem to catch my interest. Every now and then Madam Red would come by with a dress in hand and ask if I liked it or not. Everyone else seemed to have bought what they wanted, yet here I am, still picking.

Madam Red crossed her arms and groaned, "Geez, certainly these dresses look fine and all, they don't really suit you do they Rei?"

I nodded in agreement. I watched as Madam Red began bickering at the store owner. I sighed. Maybe I should just ask Ciel if I could just hide my presence and just enter along with them? And then I could casually investigate the Viscounts mansion and maybe destroy what ever illegal things the Viscount might be doing. Yea, with that maybe I won't have to go through that painful ordeal Ciel went through. I shiver at the thought.

* * *

 **Before Ciel and the Rest went to buy dresses and suits**

I watched in amusement as Ciel pant heavily as he leaned against a wall with Sebastian behind him, " S-Sebastian...!" he cried.

"Please endure a little longer, you'll quickly get use to it." Sebastian replied.

"N-no more! I can't take it anymore!"

"Hah- Gu... AH!" Ciel flung his head up as he cried out.

"I said my organs are coming out!" Ciel cried as Sebastian pulled harder on the strings on the corset.

"There has yet to be a woman whose organs came out because of a corset." Sebastian remarked. I stifled a laugh. Ciel turned his head and glared at me.

"You know Rei, you have to wear a corset too when you wear your dress." Madam Red said as she stood beside me.

Geh- Seriously? I looked at her in disbelief. In my heart I hoped that I wouldn't find a dress that would fit me.

* * *

 **Present time**

As I was thinking, Madam Red came towards me with a dress in hand.

"Rei! I definitely think this dress would really match you! Here try it on!" She said and shoved the dress in front of me. I took the dress from Madam Red and took a look at it.

Certainly, this is something I wouldn't mind wearing. I think its cute. The others look at the dress Madam Red gave me and gave me their opinions.

"Indeed, this dress matches you." Ciel crossed his arms.

"Hm~ I agree with Ciel!" Lau said.

"Young Master is right, so please try the dress on." Sebastian smiled.

"A-ah... I think anything would look nice on you... Rei.." Grell's voice got smaller and smaller as he said, and blushed.

I sighed, theres no helping it. I sulked towards the change room, but then I was stopped by Madam Red.

"Oh, Rei, you have to wear a corset too you know? Here let me help."

I paled. I want to go back to the town house. After we went back tot he town house, Madam Red and Sebastian began an intense training for both Ciel and I. Being a proper lady is a pain.

* * *

Today was the big day. Viscount Druitt's party. Right now, we were all in a carriage, driven by Grell, towards the suspect's mansion.

"Aleister Chambers, the Viscount Druitt... He graduated from medical school, but has not gone into practice. He's thrown several parties at his home. However, people say he simultaneously holds secret parties that only his intimates may attend." Sebastian began explaining the Viscount's background.

"I heard rumors that he's into black magic and that sort of thing." Madam Red said.

"So you suspect at the underground parties, they perform ceremonies and sacriface the prostitutes?" Lau asked. The carriage came to a halt and the door opened.

"Tonight is the last party of the season." Ciel stepped out of the carriage first. Then I follow after.

"Meaning, this is our only chance right?" I asked Ciel. My black and white dress fluttered as I walked beside Ciel.

"Right." He replied. With that, everyone got out of the carriage and we made our way into the mansion.

I glanced at Ciel's attire and giggled. My my, Ciel, Madam Red sure has some good tastes. That pink dress really suits you. If I had met you like this, surely the thought of you being a boy wouldn't come to mind.

* * *

So sorry for the late update T_T and this chapter is kinda short too... sorry. As of typing this its 8/12/15. The past few days I stumbled across a site that had a list of Light novels/web novels that all seemed interesting to read, I hit jackpot. I'm also still reading Mushoku Tensei loooool. So much to read, I'm so distracted.

So I might not update for this week cause my cousin is coming over for a sleep over, as well as the both of us are going to Anirevo which starts on the 14th of august to the 16th. We're going for all three days XD. I'm pretty lucky that I live somewhat, kinda, close to where its taking place. (Actually its still pretty far maybe like a 10-20 minute bus ride there) So yea. Just letting you all know.

Oh and Rei's dress looks kinda like this. long-sleeve-floor-length-black-cotton-classic-lolita-dress_ ?pos=ultimately_buy_10

See you next chapter! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

(8/22/2015) A-hem. Terribly sorry for taking so long. My cousin got me back into this game that I got her into years back. Anirevo was pretty good. I bought lots of books and a few posters (mainly one piece). I'm still reading a bunch of WN/LN at the moment loooooooooooooool.

(10/2/2015) My god, I'm so sorry LOOOOL. Procastinion at its finest here. School started last month ): and things are like, death. OTL so uh yea. Oh, I'll uploaded my new story for Hunter x Hunter after I'm done this chapter. I already have like 2 chapters done LOOL. They're short but yea. I don't know how often I'll update this story now. So yeah.

Onto the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: At the Party**

We walked down the long corridor to the main room. I grimaced at the tight feeling of the corset squeezing my stomach. Jeez, how to english women wear these like its nothing? I looked at Ciel, even he looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Do I really have too dress like this?" Ciel asked.

Madam Red moved to Ciel's side and leaned towards his ear, "You can't let them know you're a Phantomhive can you? It would be troublesome! Firstly, anyone who sees a one eyed boy with a dashingly handsome butler would know its you" Madam Red stood up and pointed her fan at Ciel.

"Isn't this the best solution?" Madam Red smiled, "And remember that the Viscount likes cute girls!"

"Didn't you say that you'd use any means necessary?" Sebastian decided to add in.

Ciel made an unpleasant face and glared at Sebastian. Clearly seeing that he had no other choice, but to be a girl for this one night. We reached the room.

"Now then, shall we go? my lady?" Sebastian smiled at Ciel. Ciel clicked his tongue and entered.

So, the plan was that Ciel would go after the Viscount, while Madam Red and the others would keep an eye out for any suspicious movement within the room. But seeing that Madam Red and Lau, also Grell tailing behind them, they don't really seem to be doing their job. Other than having a blast at the party. Especially Madam Red, who was surrounded by men who were worshipping her.

"First we must find the Viscount." Sebastian said.

I walked beside Ciel as we began the search for Viscount Druitt. I looked around the room, a lot of people were here at this party... I notice a few stares that were aimed in our direction. Mainly at me. Should I just hide my presence? Ara? Isn't that the girl from before? What was her name?.. Eli? Ahhh, I forgot.

"I never want Elizabeth to see me in an outfit like this..." Ciel dejectedly sighed. Ah right! her name was Elizabeth.

"She's your fiance right?" I asked. Just to be sure.

"Yeah."

"Oh, you know she-" I was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Oh! that dress is so cute!"

"Not good, I think I'm hearing things." Ciel paled a bit.

I decided to speak, "No you're not. Elizabeth is only a few metres behind behind us talking with some ladies." I pointed out. Soon after I said that Elizabeth could be heard.

"That head piece is so exquisite!" Elizabeth's voice was a bit clearer for Ciel and Sebastian to hear this time. Both of them whipped their heads around towards the voice and became wide eyed.

"S-s-s-Sebastian!" Ciel panicked.

"Young mas-mistress, please calm down." Sebastian said, but then Elizabeth cried out.

"Ah!" Both Sebastian and Ciel froze.

"That girl's dress is absolutely adorable!" Elizabeth said and began moving her way through the crowd towards Ciel.

"Let's go this way." Sebastian began guiding Ciel. I of course followed. We hid behind a table that had a ridiculously large cake on it. Elizabeth soon passed us and began wandering off somewhere else.

"This is no good. I had no idea lady Elizabeth would be here." Sebastian said.

"If people found out the family head was dressed like this..." Ciel mumbled.

I patted Ciel's shoulder and gave a mocking smile, "The shame would stain the Phantomhives for generations." Ciel's face became red with embarrassment.

"Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight! His light golden hair is like gold thread!" Said a nearby voice. The three of us turned our heads towards the voice and we saw the Viscount. I stared, he didn't really look that handsome in my opinion.

"So, what now?" I asked Ciel.

"I'm going to go greet him."

"If theres a man beside you, he'll have his guard up. So I'll be here waiting for you." Sebastian whispered to Ciel, "Please act like a lady according to what I have taught you."

"I-I know." Ciel replied.

I stood beside Sebastian while I watched Ciel nervously walk his way towards Viscount Druitt.

"Aren't you going with the Young Mistress, Rei?" Sebastian smiled.

"Hm? Well, Ciel didn't ask me to go with him did he?" I smiled back.

"Ah! There she is!" I look in the direction of the voice. It's Elizabeth. she seems to be heading for Ciel. Ciel began running away.

"Rei, if you can, please distract Lady Elizabeth while I go take care of Young Mistress." Sebastian quickly said and left in the direction Ciel went. Ah~ this is going to be a pain. I quickly walked to the gap between Ciel and Elizabeth. I purposely bumped into Elizabeth.

"Ah!" I gasped. Did I sound normal? was that normal? I hope it was. "Terribly sorry for bumping into you, are you alright young lady?" I pretend to be worried.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled, "No, I'm fine. It's not your fault I should of look at where I was going." Ah! what a nice girl! Cute too!

Then Elizabeth began complimenting my dress and saying how beautiful I was. I thanked her. From the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian and Ciel walking towards the balcony.

"Ah! You were the one who was also with the cute pink dressed girl! Do you know where she is?" Elizabeth seemed to recognize me.

"No, sorry, I haven't seen her after we got separated." I lied. Elizabeth made a disappointed face.

"I see... okay then, Well, have a good evening miss!" Elizabeth said and walked off somewhere. I smiled and waved.

Now that shes gone, what should I do? I stood still and began to ponder. Ciel and Sebastian probably don't need my help at the moment. I look over to where Madam Red was, she seems busy, as well as Lau whos fanning Madam Red with a large fan. I wonder where he got that from? Hm, maybe I'll talk go with Grell. Yeah I'll go do that.

"Excuse me miss." A voice called out from behind me. I turned around to see a young man with dark brown hair, "Would you do me the honour of telling me your name?" He flashed a smiled. Suddenly I felt stares from all directions. Eh? Hm. This is kind of bad. I haven't even thought of a fake name for this party yet.

I bowed while lifting the hem of my dress up a bit, "My name is Rei..na." I didn't really change my name did I? Doesn't matter. It works.

"Oh! Reina! What a lovely name." The man praised. He took my hand and kissed it. I kept a smile on my face. Ignore it Rei, you're old enough to not rip this guy's head off. The man in front of me began introducing himself and starting talking to me. Ugh, this is a pain, when will this guy leave me alone? Even if he does leave me alone, I have a feeling others will come to me.

"Miss Reina, do you happen to have a dance partner? If you don't have one, I will be more than willing to be your partner"

Chance! I'll use this and get away!

"Ah, terribly sorry, I already have one. Speaking of dance partner, I must go meet with him now, the dance is about to begin. Have a good evening Sir." And with that, I quickly walked off to where Madam Red was without letting him reply.

"Ara? Rei! are you having a good time?" Madam Red asked when she saw me.

I gave a wry smile, "Hah, somewhat. You seem to be having fun."

Madam Red laughed. I walked towards Grell.

"Good evening Grell, are you having fun at the party?"

"A-ah, yes... everyone is very lively here." Timid as ever. I laugh softly.

"Hey Grell, will you dance with me?" I asked. Grell began blushing and stuttering.

"Ah, its just that I don't really want men to constantly come to me to ask me to dance with them. By dancing with you, you'll be warding the men off for me. Besides you look a bit restless, so why not dance?" I explained. Grell nodded his head and held out his hand. I place mine on top of his.

"Madam Red, I'll be borrowing Grell for a bit, is that ok?"

"Oh, sure, have fun you two!" Madam Red replied and waved her fan.

The two of us reached the dance floor. Music began playing and couples were starting to join the dance. I'm confident that I won't step on Grell's shoes. All those dance lessons from Sebastian were tough.

One, two, three. One, two, three. Yosh! I got this! Ara?

"Hey, theres no need to be so stiff you know? Just relax!" I said cheerfully.

"B-but I can't help it... besides..." Grell's eyes looked elsewhere and all around before looking down. I also look around us, a lot of envious glares could be seen.

"Haha, sorry. But really Grell, if you keep this up you'll never find yourself a lover you know!"

"E-eh?! Thats.. uhm." Grell began to blush. I laugh, its so fun teasing Grell.

I notice Sebastian and Ciel dancing their way through the crowd of people. Pfft, Ciel must be really embarrassed. Speaking of Sebastian.

"Hey Grell, do you like Sebastian?" I asked.

"EH?!" Grell's face turned bright red. Did I hit the mark? Well, I'm not the one to judge.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I also know a few people who likes the same gender you know?" I smiled, "So, what do you like about him?"

"E-eh, is that so... And what I like about him? He's handsome, very handsome. He's also a skilled butler! Compared to me I'm..."

" Now now, no need to get depressed from what you said. Even though he may seem absolutely perfect, there has to be some flaws that he has you know?" I laugh, and when I do figure out a weakness, I'll use it against him, Haha~. Not that I'd say that out loud.

The music came to a close and we stopped dancing. Grell and I head back to where Madam Red was. Just as we got there, Sebastian sudden came out of nowhere with a giant container. Hey, why are you wearing a mask? Aren't you suppose to be with Ciel? Eh?! Ciel?! Where are you going with that pervert?!

I look at Sebastian then in the direction Ciel was. Sebastian seemed to have noticed me and put his forefinger against his lips, smirking. Ah, I see, I think I get it now. But isn't this a bit too dangerous? What happens if that Viscount guy lays a hand on him? Ciel's innocence is on the line here!

Soon after Sebastian's performance, he disappeared yet again. I could sense him moving towards where Ciel was. And now you go save Ciel. Later on during the party, the Scotland Yard came and the Viscount was arrested for human auctioning. And with that we all headed home.

Too be honest, I don't think the Viscount was the culprit for the murders recently. He's too... how should I say it? He doesn't seem to be the type of person to take a girl, cut her open and throw her corpse onto the streets. I don't know, but I'll see whether my intuition is right or not in tomorrows newspaper.

* * *

Woohoo man, that was long.

See you next chapter!


End file.
